Humberto Carrasco Blanc
Currículum * Abogado, 1999. Licenciado en Ciencias Jurídicas y Sociales. Universidad Austral de Chile. ** Tesis de Licenciatura: "Derecho informático, contratación electrónica y contratos informáticos". Profesor Guía: Ernesto Ravera Herrera. 1999. * Magíster en Derecho Empresarial. Universidad del Desarrollo, Chile. 2001. * LLM in Computer and Communications Law. Queen Mary, University of London, Reino Unido. 2005. * PhD. University of Edinburgh, Reino Unido. 2016. ** Tesis de PhD.: "Regulation as a mechanism to encourage competition in the chilean telecommunications market: towards the concept of emulated competition". Características * Tiene un ego enorme. obvio si es HUMBERDIOS * El profe es re buena onda, a pesar de que muchos quedaron traumados con sus pruebas escritas el esta super dispuesto a ayudar a los alumnos. Aprovechenlo ! * Desde que empezaron las pruebas online se ha vuelto menos flexible con sus alumnos. * Casi no va a clases, y cuando va acorta los bloques. Cátedras * Derecho Civil II * Derecho Comercial I * Derecho Económico II y III * Organización Jurídica de la Empresa Sus clases * Exposición con power point. * Solo habla leyendo su apunte, citando autores y contando anécdotas sobre su vida laboral, el dice que es de suma importancia saberlo, porque la aplicación es siempre mas importante, son sus datos freaks para salir preparados al mundo laboral y pillerias. (hehe) * Enseña teorias ultra minoritarias, porque las crea el mismo y solo el la comparte. * tiene mil leyes abiertas que va leyendo mientras explica su apunte, es super fácil perderse sobre cuál está leyendo Sus evaluaciones * Alternativas imposibles. Si creían que los verdaderos y falsos de Rafael Areyuna Navarro lo eran, este es peor. Dos secciones: seleccione la falsa, y seleccione la verdadera. Siempre incluye frases como "todas son falsas", "ninguna es falsa" o "alguna o algunas son verdaderas" para trampearte. * Cita cuestiones literales de sus apuntes o del power point, pero le cambia un número, un nombre, una letra o una coma. * Desde el 2017 sus pruebas son online, suelen ser de pocas preguntas pero 6/10 van a ser sentencias largas. Estan hechas para rajarte o en examen o en reca. * Cuando la pregunta es sobre una sentencia, en algunas alternativas cambia el tribunal para ver si están atentos Frases celebres * Peero si yo quiero que les vaya bien * Le vendo mi casa vecino. Conforme. Se la compro * Le compro su casa vecina. Conforme, se la vendo * "Miren que esto no lo van a aprender de los manuales" * "Ese era mi tema de tesis del doctorado" * "Jajaja cuando vivía en el reino unido..." * "fíjense justo me llama un cliente "alo" " * "Claaaaaro" * "En el Reino Unido..." * "En Edimburgo..." * "Yo fui el abogado de.... " * "Pero claaaaaro, si en edimburgo el uber funcionaba de maravilla * "Excelente, estamos hablando el mismo idioma" * "Dicho en clases, perfectamente preguntable en la prueba" * "Ojo, esto lo puedo preguntar en la prueba y no está en el apunte" * "Estoy preparando este apunte para convertirlo en un manual" Datos freak * Fue Ayudante de Derecho Político (1993-1995), de Kamel Cazor Aliste, en la Universidad Austral de Chile. * Hace creer que sabe inglés, pero nah. * Tiene una banda de cumbia... es un secreto tropikal * Cantó Creep de Radiohead para la semana de la carrera 2016 �� *prometió un asado por la victoria de la alianza y a la fecha aún no lo paga (2016) *Lo despidieron de la central por chanta *viene de punta arenas *es amigo de solabarrieta * Un grupo de alumnos creó una iglesia en su honor y así nació el apodo de HUMBERD10S (cuando el profe se enteró le encantó el apodo) los falsos seguidores lo escriben humberdios. Culto el cual se ha ido expandiendo entre alumnos que han reprobado o no tienen clases con él. **Humberd10s no paga impuestos, el estado le paga impuestos a él. **Humberd10s pudo quedarse a hacer clases en inglaterra, pero el amor por la piscola lo devolvió a chile. **Humberd10s presta asesoría jurídica a Chuck Norris. **Humberd10s le busca la quinta pata al gato y le encuentra 8. **Humberd10s sólo se cita a si mismo en sus trabajos. **Humberd10s sabe que le pasa a Lupita. **Humberd10s es ubicuo, omnipotentee y mi salvador. Categoría:Profesores Escuela Coquimbo